


i'll be here, here for you

by TheSunIsAStar



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but thats what andrew is for babey!!, i guess, i guess??, its all emotional though, steven cries a lot, teen rating is for f word lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunIsAStar/pseuds/TheSunIsAStar
Summary: steven gets overwhelmed at a party, and andrew is there to comfort him
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i'll be here, here for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first fic i'm uploading on here. sorry for whatever this is lol
> 
> title is from "and i'm here" by kim kyung hee (highly recommend listening to it! ^^)

_ What am I doing here?  _ Steven wondered. It was a Saturday night, and he found himself at a party. He spotted familiar faces, coworkers from Buzzfeed, and politely waved and smiled at them. The majority of the people were on the dance floor, having the time of their lives. Steven stayed seated at a table, alone. 

The party had started off fine, he supposes. He had been with his best friends and had a grand old time for the first few hours. As the night went on, however, everyone started to break up and mingle with others. It was only natural, after all. They were wonderful people and had many friends to talk to. 

But dammit did he feel lonely. And when Steven is lonely, he starts thinking. Lately, he had started feeling...a tad left out. It wasn't intentional, but he felt like an outsider. Like everyone was a gourmet meal and he was store bought ramen.  _ Everyone is leaving me. Oh God.  _

Suddenly, everything became too much. The lights were too bright, the music too loud. He was aware of the slightly humid air sticking to his body. He quickly became overwhelmed and skittish.

His eyes flitted from room to room, corner to corner, looking for an escape. He couldn't find one. His breathing quickened. A feeling of impending doom arose within him, and all he could think in that moment was to  _ get out _ . 

_ Get out, get out, get out.  _

His eyesight blurred with unwashed tears, he clumsily made his way to the bathrooms. Once there, he shut himself in a stall and collapsed to the floor. The overwhelming urge to cry overcame him, and he started to sob. His fingers latched onto the hairs on his scalp, trying to ground him in reality. It was no use. 

He didn't know for how long he stayed there, cuddled into the darkest part of the stall. 

Acutely, he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Panic washed over him, as he realized there was no way he could escape without being seen. Him, hair mussed and eyes red. He considered his options, none of them good. He heard the door creak, the voices becoming more clear, and in a fit of panic bolted out of the stall and tried to shield his face from his coworkers. It failed immediately. 

"Steven? Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

_ Fuck.  _ He continued to walk, but over his shoulder he called out, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Having no where else to go, he returned to the scene of the party. Again, the feeling of being overwhelmed returned, and he wanted nothing else but leave the party. He winced as the sounds of music and shouting grew louder, his eyes screaming at him to go somewhere dark. 

Scanning the room, he found the table he was sitting at, thankfully empty, and grabbed his keys and jacket. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks. 

"Steven?" 

_ Andrew.  _

He knew better than to ignore his friend, no matter how messed up he may be. He slowly turned around, but didn't look at Andrew's face in fear of what he would find.  _ No,  _ Steven thought.  _ I know exactly what I'll find there. _ He could picture it clear as day. The look of concern and worry. Like he actually  _ cared.  _ It was enough to make Steven's stomach churn, and he tried to repress the urge to vomit. 

"Steven, look at me." He sounded desperate, sad. Like the sight of seeing Steven like this broke his heart. Steven felt guilty. He didn't look up. 

Slowly, Andrew's outstretched hand came onto view. Palm up, like he was requesting permission. Steven nodded. 

Andrew stepped closer, and Steven shied away from him. The other waited a moment for Steven to calm down, and took another tiny step forwards. When Steven didn't move away, he took another step. And another. And another. Until there were only a few inches between them. Slowly, hesitantly, Andrew raised his hands and gently cupped Steven's face, tilting his head ever so slightly, so that Steven had no choice but to look at him. 

The gentle touch, the look of love and fierce protection that he saw in Andrew's eyes, was enough to drive him over the brink once again, and he leaned into the touch, desperate. Desperate to  _ feel. _ To feel safe, to feel cared for. 

He cried again. He cried, and Andrew let him. He buried his face in the other's shoulder, sobs once again racking his entire body, making it hard to breathe. Andrew had a hand on his back while the other made its way to Steven's hair, petting the back of his head. 

Who knows how long they stayed like that, with Steven practically clinging onto Andrew, while Andrew continued to pet his hair, whispering Ukrainian words of comfort in his ear. 

Eventually, Steven calmed down. He was tired and had a massive headache. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. But he didn't move from his spot. He didn't want to. His mind yelled at him to move away from Andrew, move before it gets awkward. The last thing he wants is to be too clingy. But his body didn't listen. Andrew seemed content to let him stay there. 

After a while, Andrew whispered into Steven's ear, "Want me to take you home?" 

Steven nodded vigorously, which only further agitated his headache. Andrew pulled away from Steven, and immediately Steven missed the warmth. Andrew took Steven's keys and motioned for Steven to follow. 

He remained close to the other and, almost subconsciously, laced his fingers with Andrew's. Neither of them said anything. It remained that way all the way to Steven's house, Andrew deep in thought and Steven trying not to fall asleep. 

Once inside, Andrew went into the kitchen and got pills and a glass of water. After that, he made sure Steven was tucked into bed and made way to leave the house. Steven hastily reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, looking imploringly at the other. 

"Please don't go," he pleaded. He hated how desperate he sounded. So needy. And yet he couldn't help it. The thought of Andrew leaving him was unbearable. 

"Okay okay. It's ok. I'm here." Andrew sat beside him on the bed, looking awkward yet wanting to soothe Steven. 

Steven, who hadn't let go of Andrew's wrist, pulled him closer. "Well don't just sit there, Andy." He laughed. "Here, lay down." 

He moved further into the bed to leave room for Andrew. The bed was meant for one person, so it was a bit of a squeeze. Steven didn't mind. He found comfort in Andrew's warmth. 

After a bit of shuffling, they found a good position to lay down in, with Steven curled up against Andrew, head tucked under his chin, legs intertwined. 

Silence. Then, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Steven thought about it. His hands clutched Andrew's shirt a little tighter. "I don't know." 

The corners of Andrew's mouth lifted slightly, looking impossibly fond. "Okay Steven. I'll be here if you ever need to talk about it." 

And for the first time that night, Steven found himself giving a genuine smile. It started to turn watery. He was suddenly filled with an immense amount of love and adoration for the other. He always felt more...himself around Andrew. There was always something there, beneath all the jokes and smiles. 

"Safe," he murmured, half delirious from sleep.

"What?"

"You make me feel safe, Andy," he slurred. He snuggled closer to Andrew, feeling his breath hitch. He thought he heard the beating of Andrew's heart. 

Andrew said nothing, as he was wont to do in these situations. He's not a very emotional person, Steven thinks. That's a shame. He hopes Andrew feels safe with him too. 

"...I feel the same way, Stevie," Andrew said softly. 

The confession, along with the nickname, made Steven feel lightheaded. Or maybe it was the pills. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Steven felt so  _ warm _ . So, so safe. And Andrew felt the same. Suddenly, he got the urge to say the phrase he's wanted to say for the longest time. It threatened to burst inside of him if he delayed it any longer.

In the final moments of clarity, Steven tenderly said, "I love you, Andy." 

And with that, he fell asleep. 

Andrew stayed awake for a long time after that, contemplating whether he was just saying that as a friend or...as something else. 

Finally, he sighed, a smile gracing his features. "You're impossible." He placed a kiss on Steven's forehead. 

"I love you too, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come chat on tumblr! my @ is neurotic-deviant, where all i do is talk about steven haha


End file.
